<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushes and Impacts by Iamsuperconfused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597783">Crushes and Impacts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused'>Iamsuperconfused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Beauregard Lionett, Kink Exploration, Minor Angst, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauregard can't get Jester out of her head.  Can't get her out of her system. Not since Jester smacked her butt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushes and Impacts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This is bad</em>. She tells herself. <em>This is so much worse than a crush. </em>She panics to herself as they enter the Inn. It's all that's been on her mind, it's all the color blue makes her think of. She watches on as Jester engage with the innkeeper, trying to secure lodging and food for the group. She takes a deep breathe and exhale, trying to clear her mind. </p><p>Jester finishes with the innkeeper and comes away from it with Keys for their rooms, as she passes Beau, she gives her a key.</p><p>Beauregard grabs the offered key. "Thanks, Jester. I'll just go upstairs right now. I think I need a nap." </p><p>Jester's smile is bright and sunny. "Rest well." </p><p>And just as Beau leaves, just like she think she's out of reach of Jester, she feels a whip-like strike against her ass, following a tiny metallic clinking sound. <em>Fuck.</em> It doesn't really hurt, it's a sting that's faded before she even reaches halfway to her room. And yet, it's one that stays in her mind even as she lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wish we were in Shadycreek run, I'm sure I could just pay to get someone to get this out of my system."</p><p>Beau briefly considers trying it on herself, the things on her mind. <em>The noise would draw attention.</em> "Ugh, sometimes I wish I knew how to do magic." </p><p>A knock on her door draws her out of her erratic train of thoughts. "Room service!"</p><p>It's Jester. Or Nott. It's hard to piece the attempt from behind a door. She opens the door just a bit and sees Jester with a plate of food in hand. "I thought you might like food too!" </p><p>Beau opens the door just a bit more. She can feel the smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "You know, I should probably be careful accepting food from you." while visibly accepting food from her</p><p>"It could probably use a bit of dust of deliciousness, it smells weird." Jester comments off handedly as she turns around.</p><p>"Jester?" Beau grabs the tail, as if trying to hold the tiefling from leaving.</p><p>The tail flicks in Beau's hand, trying to break free. Jester gives a suspicious pout in return. "What?"</p><p>"When you head to your room later, think you could stop by here?" Beauregard asks, then adds in the most unconvincing lie ever. "You know, after my nap and all?" </p><p>Jester tugs at her tail, but it's locked in Beau's hand. "Of course, but you have to let me go first."</p><p>"Sure." it takes an awkward second before Beau releases the tail. "Thanks Jester."</p><p>"No problem!" Jester smiles brightly, turning around to leave.</p><p><strong>Smack! </strong>Beau closes the door right after landing the smack on Jester's backside. She almost misses the amused giggle going down the stairs. <em>Why the fuck did I do that!? </em></p><p>She sits on the bed with the food, it's decent enough. Unlike the thoughts slowly seeping into her mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Room service!" This time Jester doesn't bother trying to hide her accent.</p><p>It's about an hour later and she can hear the others moving about the same hallway, the sudden rush of sound and noise brings Beau right back from her meditative rêverie. "Come in!"</p><p>The door opens and Jester comes in, grinning from ear to ear. She sits down at the end of the bed, next to Beau's feet. "You wanted to see me?"</p><p>"Yeah." Beau exhales loudly. "Kinda hard to find the words now that you're here."</p><p>Jester blinks, a little confused. "Beau, you can tell me anything you know?"</p><p>"It's er... about the butt smacking." Beau internally roll her eyes at herself. <em>Oh sure, that's what this is about. Dumbass</em></p><p>"Oh, should I not do that? It's probably something bad with your family, right?" Jester turns a shade of blue that Beauregard never quite saw on her yet. </p><p>"Er... no nothing like that, no... I can't stop thinking about it." Beauregard grabs the pillow and screams into it, muffling the sound.</p><p>"Oh, is it a turn on or something? I know my mom did that to a few guys and..." Just as Jester is about to ramble on and on about a particular client of the Ruby of the Sea, she's interrupted by a thrown pillow.</p><p>"Yes it's a turn on, no I don't want to hear about your mother doing that! I'm not interested in your mother doing that!" Jester throws the pillow, Beauregard focuses her Ki and send it right back in her face.</p><p>"Oof."  Jester stumble a bit back from the soft item landing on her face. "I'm just going to hit you with it instead if you don't tell me what this is about!" she taps her foot impatiently, almost pouting. Pillow dangling from one hand as she holds it by the corner.</p><p>Beau blushes at the sudden shift in tone from Jester. "It's you Jester. I want it to happen with you."</p><p>Jester's shade of blue shift a touch darker. "Oh, you didn't say anything in the zone of truth earlier?"</p><p>"Er, I did say we all had one, didn't exclude me." Beau squirms as Jester's gaze become angrier and more insistent. "I was mostly afraid Nott was going to spill the bean in a very Nott way."</p><p>"You told Nott about having a crush on me!?" Jester asks, trying to pretend she's upset, but her smiles come through the little act.</p><p>"I didn't know what to do with it and it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Beau defends herself, whispering</p><p>Jester smiles. "And you like me smacking your butt?"</p><p>"I can't get it out of my head." Beau sit up in her bed, bringing herself closer to Jester. "It's in my head and it's physical."</p><p>Jester wraps her arms around beau's neck, her cheek still burning with the dark blue blush. "Damn it, now it's all I can think about too. It's your fault!" </p><p>Beau hides her face in Jester's neck too. "I don't think tonight's a good idea, you just know they'd hear us."</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't even book us together." Jester pouts</p><p>"That's my fault, if I hadn't been a dick earlier, you probably would've." Beau admits.</p><p>"Well, next time I know what to do if you're being a dick." Jester grins and whispers.</p><p>Beau drags Jester back into the bed. "Stay with me? I don't want to be alone." </p><p>Jester curls next to Beau. "We can make sure to get some time together soon, okay?"</p><p>"Promise." Beau says, hooking her pinky finger with Jester's</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>